Para siempre
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: Recuerdos de un Slytherin.


_Para ti mí, querido Snape._

**..Para siempre..**

La pequeña de ojos verdes corría junto a Petunia, cerca de los columpios en los que pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo. A pesar de que se había percatado de que alguien estaba cerca de ellas, detrás de los matorrales; no se inmutó: él siempre espiaba.

- Lily, es hora de irnos, mamá nos debe estar esperando – dijo Petunia desde lo lejos.

- Adelántate, Tuney, dile a mamá que no demoro.

- Está bien, pero apresúrate – respondió.

Lily se sentó en el columpio rojo, su favorito; por supuesto, el verde era de su hermana. Comenzó a balancearse y esperó unos minutos, como nadie salió, decidió hablar.

- ¿Por qué no sales? Estás hace un buen rato ahí. ¿Qué te parece si hablas un rato conmigo?

Cuando el pequeño Snape salió de su escondite, Lily lo recibió con una sonrisa.

- Severus, sé que mi hermana no es una persona muy agradable para ti, pero puedes salir y jugar conmigo – dijo mientras él se sentaba tímidamente en el columpio contiguo.

- Es una muggle, simplemente no es como nosotros – se limitó a decir.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal si olvidamos a mi Petunia y jugamos un momento? –. Él asintió. – ¿Ves esas piedras? – dijo señalando a lo lejos.

- ¿Las que tienen formas raras?

- Esas mismas. El que las trae hacia sus manos y las coge antes, gana y tiene que realizar el castigo que el otro le imponga, ¿de acuerdo?.

- Perfecto.

- Uno, dos…

Las dos piedras se elevaron al mismo tiempo y volaron directo hacia sus manos levantadas. Los dos las cogieron.

- Creo que fue un empate – dijo Snape.

- Sí, es cierto. Qué lamentable. ¿Desempatamos?

- Como desees.

- Ahora el que las envía más lejos. Uno, dos… ¡tres!

Las dos piedras salieron volando, pero evidentemente, la de Snape fue mucho más lejos que la de Lily, tanto que desapareció.

- Oh, creo que esta vez ganaste.

- Así parece.

- Bueno, pues cuál es tu castigo.

Snape se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, miró hacia un lado y no dijo nada.

- Severus, anda dilo ya, mi madre me espera y no quiero irme sin realizar mi castigo, esa es la forma correcta.

- Quiero un beso – dijo von una voz casi inaudible. Pero Lily lo escuchó, oh sí, y lo escuchó perfectamente.

- De acuerdo – respondió ante la sorpresa de Snape.

Lily se acercó a él, que estaba petrificado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Los ojos del chico se abrieron al sentir esa maravillosa sensación. No pudo hablar durante unos segundos.

- Bueno, ahora si me tengo que ir, Sev, hasta mañana -. Lily se alejó corriendo y volteó a despedirse haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"Sev", era la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba con tanta confianza, era la primera vez que Lily lo llamaba así. Algo extraño recorrió su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero realmente contento.

Las siguientes semanas, continuaron jugando por momentos cuando Petunia se retiraba antes, o cuando tenían momentos libres. "No hay nada como jugar con un mago" pensaba Lily. "No hay nada como jugar con una bruja, nada como jugar con Lily" pensaba Snape.

Una tarde, como todas las demás, se encontraban conversando como de costumbre, al lado de los columpios. Tal vez aquel momento no permanecería en los recuerdos de Lily por mucho tiempo, pero para el pequeño Snape, sería inolvidable.

Lily le dio un beso, pero esta vez no fue en la mejilla.

- Lo siento, Sev, no pude aguantar la curiosidad – dijo ella al ver su expresión. – Solo olvídalo, yo no… realmente lo lamento.

- No… no, tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana, como de costumbre.

Se fue rápidamente, sin saber qué decirle, obviamente que la quería, con toda su alma, si fuera preciso explicarlo con palabras; pero ella, tal vez para ella no fue más que un simple beso, tal vez ni siquiera lo recordara mañana, tal vez… Pero el pequeño Snape no quería ser lastimado, quería permanecer al lado de Lily para siempre, su presencia lo reconfortaba, era como una luz en su mundo gris y sin color, era como la esperanza que lo mantenía aferrado a la vida… Y si ella, después de haberle otorgado el regalo más preciado que podía existir para él, lo rechazaba; no podría soportarlo.

Todas esas ideas pasaron en esa milésima de segundo antes de pararse e irse corriendo, quería que todo continuara igual que siempre, nada más.

Al siguiente día, tal como lo esperaba él, nada fuera de lo normal sucedió. Lily bromeaba tan alegremente como siempre y discutían por asuntos triviales acerca de muggles o del mundo mágico.

Todo continuó igual hasta que recibieron sus cartas.

Apareció Potter. Potter, Potter, Potter. Ese cuatro ojos que comenzó a salir con Lily. Ese muchacho y su pandilla de matones.

Ella continuó siendo su mejor amiga, por supuesto, pero ya nada era igual, ahora tenían a ese intruso. Lily se casó con ese tal Potter y tuvo un hijo con él.

A pesar del odio que sentía por ese chico, su amor por Lily era más grande y fuerte que todo.

Cuando ella murió, su mundo se hizo pedazos, se astilló como un vaso de cristal al chocar contra el piso: la luz de su mundo había desaparecido para siempre.

Lo único que quedaba de ella era su pequeño e indefenso hijo, Harry. La viva imagen de ese asqueroso Potter, pero con los bellos ojos de Lily. Lo menos que podía hacer por ella, era protegerlo, porque en él, permanecía su recuerdo…

- Al final muero por un Potter – pensó con sarcásticamente.

Snape estaba tendido en el piso, había alcanzado a proteger lo suficiente a Harry, había sido fiel a la memoria de Lily.

Lo último que vio fue el rostro sonriente de Lily, su bella sonrisa iluminada, sus níveos brazos extendidos hacia él, sus labios articulando dos únicas palabra: Gracias, Sev.

Aquellos dos besos de su niñez, hacían que su corazón se reconfortara.

Cerró los ojos y sintió el soplo frío de la muerte.


End file.
